Whitleighter Sirius Black
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Sirius returns as a whitelighter. He and Hermione fall deeply in love with one another but not only do they have to fight the Elders they also have to fight the age difference. Leo and Piper help as muchg as they can. Hermione is LEGAL in this story.


**TITLE: **_Whitelighter Sirius Black_

**SUMMARY: **_Hermione manages to bring Sirius back from the veil. Only twist is that he's not a ghost at Hogwarts; no thanks to Dumbledore; Sirius has been made a whitelighter. He is assigned Hermione as his charge. Sirius will always be working with Leo and finding about the American based Charmed Ones. He learns that his Golden Trio will have to work with the Charmed Ones along with Harry having to defeat the Dark Lord._

_Sirius and Hermione soon find themselves falling in love with one another; but there are problems. One Hermione is still only sixteen years old; still a child. Two Whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love. But over in America Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell had beaten the odds. Sirius quickly finds a true friend in Leo and Piper; and begins to tell them about his deep and ever growing love for Hermione. But it isn't until Piper herself goes to Hogwarts with her sisters; to meet the Golden Trio that she learns form Hermione herself her deep love for Sirius and her fear that he didn't return her love._

_Will Hermione and Sirius find a way to be together? Where their love be strong enough to battle the Elders? Will Hermione live long enough to turn eighteen so she and Sirius can finally be together? Will everyone understand the May /December love?_

**CROSSOVER: **_Harry Potter / Charmed_

**PAIRINGS:**

_Hermione / Sirius _

_Hermione / Ron_

_Harry / Ginny_

_Ron / Lavender_

_Ron / OC_

_Piper / Leo_

_Phoebe / Coop_

_Paige / Henry_

**CATEGORY: **_Drama / Spiritual / Hurt/Comfort / Family / Romance / Angst / Supernatural / Tragedy_

**RATING: **_M_

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_K +_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SIRSUS RETURNS**

Hermione walked into the bathroom and called out. "Myrtle?" She looked around her quickly fully expected to see the ghost of the downstairs girls' bathroom to make her presence known.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Myrtle moaned out as she covered her eyes and cried.

"Myrtle I'm in need of privacy here; so would you mind haunting somewhere else?" Hermione asked staring right through Moaning Myrtle.

"You are kicking me out of my bathroom, how could you. Isn't it bad enough that mean ol' Tom Riddle had succeeded on killing me and causing me to spend the after life as a ghost and in a bathroom, now you are kicking me out!" Moaning Myrtle screamed and rose high and than crashed into the toilet sending the water high before it landed with a crash back in the toilet and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Myrtle; I'm not trying to kick you out." Hermione said gently.

"Oh than what are you trying to do? Because it looks like you are kicking me out." Myrtle's head pooped out of the middle sink.

"Ok, I'm kicking you out." Hermione relented. "But I really truly need total privacy in here; from wizards, muggles and ghosts." She sighed deeply. "Please Myrtle; I just need two hours. That's all I'm asking."

Myrtle slowly floated out of the sink and glided to be face with the living Hermione. "Oh, and what's so important and so _private_ that you are kicking a ghost out of her home." She smiled waiting for the gossip.

"I can't tell you." Hermione sighed. She held up her hand. "I don't even know if this is going to work or not. If it doesn't than only I will be disappointed, Harry …."

"Oh so this has something to do with Harry." Myrtle goggled. "Do tell." She put her hands underneath her chin and she chatted her face even closer to Hermione's. Her eyes widen as she gushed. "Why didn't you tell me to begin with that this is for Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you Myrtle; and if you see Harry out in the hallway; you can't tell him that I'm working on something for him. This has to be our secret. Promise me Myrtle."

Myrtle opened her mouth to try to get Hermione to tell her what the secret was; but than she looked deeply into the living girl's eyes and into her soul. What she saw there pleased her to no end. "I promise never to tell Harry what you are doing here."

"Thank you, Myrtle." Hermione whispered. "Now ummm no offense but beat it."

"Where is Harry?" Myrtle asked.

"In the perfect's bathroom." Hermione said absentminded. She blushed. "Oh no, Myrtle you can't, you mustn't. As she realized on what exactly she had said to the ghost who had developed one heck of a major crush on Harry." She blushed.

"Mustn't I? And who can stop me." Myrtle rose in the air and did a few back spins. "You?" She floated back down to face Hermione. "You my dear are in dire need of absolute privacy for Harry. Or so you claim." With that Myrtle zoomed past Hermione and dunked into the toilet.

Hermione sighed deeply. "As long as she doesn't tell Harry. That's all that matters." She quickly pulled out her wand and quickly said the spell to not only sound proof the bathroom but made it where no living being or _ghost_ could enter. She felt bad for denying Myrtle access to her home; but Hermione couldn't take the chance at being interrupted. No this is much too personal and important to be taken away from.

Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. _Please God let this work. I just want to see him one last time. To say goodbye. To say thank you. Please let me see him. _She opened her eyes and said the spell that she had so carefully worked on for months. Ever since he had went beyond the veil. The spell that only Dumbledore and McGonagall knew about. The spell that the two older and wiser professors assured her would work. It was perfect. It just had to be. Her very being depended on it.

Hermione opened up her mouth and a language older than the language that was spoken today out poured her mouth. She kept her eyes clued to the one spot that she wished the spirit to stand and she slowly and softly said the spell; it was very long spell; a spell that would naturally have taken a century for one of the old druids to say; but thanks to Dumbledore and McGonagall it actually only took Hermione twenty minutes to say. Her voice rose high pitched when it needed to and than very quickly lowered to a near whisper. Than high once more than back in her normal voice; sweat rolled down her back as she finished the spell in a very near whisper. A whisper that Hermione herself didn't even hear with her own eyes. But no she heard it with her soul. She just knew that the spell would work; her soul was signing.

The spell didn't work. Her soul was wrong. All her training and praying was all for naught. Even Dumbledore had failed her. Hermione's eyes closed in vast disappointment and she felt the tears try to break free.

"'Mione." a soft voice whispered.

Hermione could see him in her mind. She thought it was just her memories coming from when she first met him. "Sirius …." She whispered as she felt her tears fall onto her all ready wet check from her sweat.

Hermione felt arms on her body; and she knew that no memory could touch her and have her feel it. But she was still afraid to open her eyes; because she just knew that the rough hands she felt on her shoulder was just those of Dumbledore. She couldn't face his comp assistant eyes; not yet; not after she failed.

"'Mione, you can open your eyes now," the voice spoke. "It's me Sirius."

Hermione shook her head. "The spell didn't work Professor Dumbledore. You don't have to be nice to me and pretend to be Sirius." She still wouldn't open her eyes. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Truly I am." She finally broke as her heart broke.

The arms pulled her into them until her face felt the strong board chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and she sobbed long and deep. "Oh Sirius. You're back. Oh Sirius." She couldn't go on anymore so she just let herself cry into Harry's godfather's chest.

Sirius held the sixteen year old young girl close to him. He just waited for her to finish her cry. It couldn't take too long; after all this was Hermione Jane Granger who was weeping in his chest; Hermione never took too long to cry. Hermione was a get up and go type of girl.

After another twenty minutes of crying; Hermione pulled away from him and looked up into his face with a smile. "It's good to see you again Sirius. It's been long; too long."

"Hello 'Mione." Sirius said pulling away from her as he realized how close they had been standing. "I would offer you a hanky but I don't seem to have one." He walked into the stall and took out the toilet paper from its holder. "Here you are girl." He said after he unwound a little and than he handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione took the toilet paper and wiped away her tears. She took the slightly larger piece and blew her nose. "Welcome back." She smiled huge.

"How did I get back? I was told once I went through the veil that I would never be able to come back. That I wasn't even allowed to be a ghost at Hogwarts." Sirius shook his head.

"Dumbledore wasn't going to let a little thing as death get in the way. So he and Professor McGonagall had searched for an ancient forgotten spell. They learned that neither one of them could perform it; because the spell needed a …." Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Need what 'Mione?" Sirius gently asked. He had a feeling on what she was going to say. "You don't have be ashamed. I won't tell. I promise."

"virgin." Hermione tore her eyes away from Sirius and looked down at the floor. "The summoning called for a virgin." Her eyes lifted once more and she looked straight into Sirius's eyes.

"Thank you, 'Mione." Sirius said.

"What thank you for keeping my virtue safe." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I didn't do it for you; you know. I did for myself."

"No, I meant thank you for telling me that part of the summoning me from death's gripe." Sirius said still serious.

"I knew that you would want to know everything." Hermione said with a nod.

"So where are Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Sirius looked around the bathroom and found it quite empty. He turned back with a quizzed face.

"I asked them to let me welcome you back, alone, Sirius. I wanted to see you alone for this first meeting." Hermione softly said. "I didn't even tell Ron, or Harry." She blinked back the tears. "If this didn't work; than I would have broken Harry's heart. He would have had to grieve all over again; I couldn't allow that." She whispered brokenly.

Sirius nodded as he felt tears sting his eyes. "How is Harry?" He asked around the lump in his throat.

"He misses you horribly. He still can't believe that you are gone; and that you can't come back. He keeps asking Professor Dumbledore to get to the 'Mirror or Erase' so he could see you again." Hermione shook her head. "But Professor Dumbledore keeps telling him that he can't live in front of the mirror forever. That he must continue to live; and continue the fight. Not just for himself; but for his parents and for you."

"Sound advice. Side's Harry wouldn't have been able to see me in the 'Mirror of Erase'." Sirius said with a frown. "When I asked them for that small favor when they denied my request to be a ghost of Hogwarts; they said that it wouldn't be wise for Harry or anyone else for that matter." He shook his head. A thought entered his head and he wanted the answer. He would demand the answer if he had too.

"What is the real reason why you called me back 'Mione? Yes it is great to Harry anytime I wish now." Sirius looked long and hard into Hermione's eyes but he couldn't read this young girl not quite woman yet.

"I have missed you, Sirius, dreadfully." Hermione whispered.

"You haven't been taken proper care of yourself." Sirius said darkly as he finally took in Hermione's looks. "You have lost weight; you have bags underneath your eyes, you have winkles around your eyes and forehead that aren't healthy for a young girl of sixteen."

"I have been busy." Hermione returned hotly. "Not only missing you, but getting over what happened the Minstrelsy. Plus I have begun to study for the O.W.L.S. I have to take them this year after all." She shook her head. "I'm fine. Truly I am."

Sirius moved quickly and cupped Hermione's chin in his hands. He lifted it up and stared deeply into Hermione's soul. "No matter what else happens in your life 'Mione you _must_ take care of yourself. You must remember to sleep, to eat healthy, and to tend to your personal needs. You must not allow grief to kill you too soon." He bent his head and lightly touched her lips with his.

Hermione accepted his kiss and she closed her eyes as she breathed his scent in. When he pulled away; he looked deeply in to her eyes. "I promise." She breathed as she read into his soul on which he wanted her to promise him.

Sirius nodded and gently let her chin go and he stepped back. "I understand now why they wouldn't let me come back to Harry. Harry all ready has his father and mother to see. So he didn't need his old godfather." Sirius grinned. "I don't mind. I would much rather have James's mug to look at than mine own."

"I like your mug. I mean I like you face." Hermione suddenly blushed a deep rosy pink. She didn't realize what an attractive view she was giving to Sirius.

Sirius rubbed his right hand down his chin. "I like my mug also. I'm glad that you see fit to like it also 'Mione." He looked around him in the deserted girls' bathroom. "Where's Myrtle? Isn't this **HER **bathroom?"

"She's trying to see if she can catch glimpses of Harry or Ron in the bath in the 'perfect' bathroom." Hermione grinned.

Sirius laughed. "Man it feels good to laugh again." He shook his head and leaned against the bathroom stall door. "I know if I was still 'alive' I would be totally embarrassed about being in the girls' john." He blushed. "Sorry the girls bathroom. But seeing how I went behind the veil I know that is no big deal." He looked down and his eyes opened wide. "One question why am I not ghostly?"

Hermione smiled. "Because even through you are dead; Sirius; you have gotten a second chance at life. Do you know what a whitelighter is?"

"Never heard of ….." Sirius blinked. "You mean I'm the protector of good witches?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you are as what the Americans say a whitelighter." She smiled. "You report to the Elders; whom by the way Professor Dumbledore is on the best terms with." She winked. "The Elders are actually the ones who gave Dumbledore permission to bring you back."

"But than that means I'll be having charges all over the world. I won't be able to spend time with Harry." Sirius frowned. "Or you."

"I'm one of your charges." Hermione softly said. "Seeing how I'm one of Harry's best friends; you will be able to see Harry whenever you want."

Sirius grinned. He rushed to Hermione and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up so that he could swing her around. "I'm back." He cried joyfully. "All because of you 'Mione. My truest of all best friend; James's adopted daughter if only he had lived long enough to meet you; Harry's sister, my …." He stopped. He didn't stop spinning around he just stopped talking. Mere words couldn't express what Hermione Granger truly meant to him. But acts could. And right there and than Sirius Black knew that he had to protect Hermione even if it meant being less protectiveness towards his other charges.

Hermione just held on to the back of Sirius neck tightly; but not tight enough to choke him. Of course how could you truly choke someone who was all ready dead. You can't kill a dead person after all. But Hermione didn't want Sirius to let her go; ever. So she made sure that the pressure that she was giving him was the sort of pressure that she would give him if he had been alive. She giggled. She leaned in and hugged him. She felt him stop moving; but she did notice that he didn't set her back down onto the ground. She felt his face touch in between her breast. She was just happy for once that she had small breast and not ones that truly stuck out there. She quite enjoyed having Sirius Black's breath against her breast bone. She could feel his even breath against her skin. She closed her eyes as she just enjoyed the sensation.

Sirius suddenly stopped spinning. He had a sudden grimace on his face.

Hermione lifted her face and pulled back to look quizzing at him. "Sirius?" She suddenly felt afraid that he was no longer pleased with her. When he didn't answer but quietly put her down. She watched as he stepped away from her. "Sirius?" She repeated softly said.

"They are calling me, 'Mione." Sirius shook his head. "I just got here; I don't want to leave you; not yet." _Not Ever_. His soul cried out.

Hermione smiled gently relieved that he wasn't displeased with her. She moved forward and put her hand up to touch his check. "You have to obey. If you don't than the Elders may decided to either send you back to the death; or away from me."

"Never." Sirius cried as he brought his hand to stroke Hermione's hair back from her flushed face. God she didn't know what she was doing to him. Sirius didn't even know what she was doing to him; she was sixteen years old after all; a mere child. Harry's best friend; James's daughter if he had lived long enough to meet her. He couldn't be having these feelings for her; no he wasn't; all he felt was grateful too her, and very protective towards her. That was all. He felt for her what he felt for Harry.

Sides she was in love with Ron Weasley. Sirius stepped back from the moment. Emotionally if not physically. He couldn't physically; Hermione was still touching his check. "I'm not going to be taken from you, ever." He whispered.

"Than go." Hermione stepped back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sirius said. He started to orb; but before he left he stopped orbing. He moved forward once more and cupped Hermione's chin in his hands and he lifted her face. "Thanks 'Mione," he whispered before he lowered his head so he could place a gentle and soft kiss on her check.

Hermione eyes closed at the feel of Sirius's lips on hers once more; and she didn't open them until she felt the cold breeze dance on them. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Sirius had all ready left. A small smile played on her lips as she thought about both kisses that Sirius Black had given her. They weren't her first kisses; no her first kiss happened when Viktor Krum had left Hogwarts. That kiss was nice after all she was only fourteen years old and he was seventeen. But that kiss happened so quickly and it was short. So Hermione would always remember that kiss fondly; but as a sweet memory from a friend. But the two kisses that Sirius gave her were different. She didn't know how different they were or how much she would look back on them; but she just knew that those two sweet soft kisses would always remain in the most special and secret reaches of her soul. She lifted her hand to her lips and she could still feel Sirius's pressure on them.

"He only called me 'Mione. Not once has he used my full name. Sirius is the first person to ever call me 'Mione." Hermione whispered. "From the first moment he met me; he called me 'Mione." She felt her face heat up.

"So how was the mystery thing for Harry gone?" Myrtle floated out of the toilet. "Or was it more for you than sweet Harry." Myrtle sang gleefully after she took a long look at Hermione's face.

"Oh hush up Myrtle." Hermione said turning and walking to the bathroom door. She turned back to face the ghost. "Remember not a word to Harry. You promised."

"I remember." Myrtle said with a nod. "You can count on me Hermione Granger." Her eyes lit up; or they would have lit up if she were still alive. "Do you know that I got a glimpse of Ron in the 'perfect' bathroom. Not Harry." She frowned. But than she smiled again. "But Ronald Weasley is turning out just like his older brothers Charlie and William." She laughed.

"Myrtle!" Hermione turned shocked eyes on the ghost. She felt her face blush beet red. She felt her body grow hot as she pictured Ron, a naked Ron. She shook her head to clear it form the immodest thought of her best friend.

"Don't 'Myrtle' me Hermione Granger; I very well know that you _dream_ about seeing Ron naked. Perhaps Harry also." Myrtle floated around Hermione in a circle. "How can you not; you are a perfectly normal sixteen year old living girl. You have sexual thoughts all of your own." She stopped sudden right in front of Hermione's face. "No matter how much you try to deny it to yourself."

"Enough Myrtle." Hermione chocked out. She backed away towards the door once more. She managed to grab the handle and jerk it open. She rushed from the bathroom before Myrtle could start up once more. She breathed deeply as she rushed down the hallway. She wanted to get this unwanted thoughts about Ron out of her head. All she wanted to do was wait for Sirius's return. She couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he set eyes on his godfather once more.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
